Dark Desires
by satine86
Summary: Originally submitted for Ficathon 2011 on the Shitennou forums, now working on a series. Theme was book quotes.  Rated T for creep factor?
1. Kunzite

Done for Ficathon 2011. Theme was book quotes. Ficathon brings out the weirdness in me.

I own nothing but my keyboard and twisted mind.

* * *

><p>Quote: <em>I think it's impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves. And then, in that very moment when I love them…I destroy them<em>. - Ender's Game, Orson Scott Card.

What a pretty thing. Silver hair and strong will.

A wonderful addition to the collection. The mightiest lord and last to break; you will be mine, it's just a matter of time.

Oh, you are a strong one. I can feel your power and determination. I haven't met one like you yet. I respect your fight. And, mm, it is the fight I like.

I can see you want to best me. You think this is a fight to be won, but it isn't. It isn't, my child. I'm not here to fight you, I'm only here to help you. All you need to do is tell me how.

Just tell me, poppet, what are your thoughts, your dreams. Your fears? I can give you an outlet for your beliefs, I can give you the means to achieve your dreams, and I can give you the power to conquer your fears.

How might I serve you? Please, love, just tell me?

Oh, precious, do not pray. Not now, your gods have forsaken you and all that is left is me. No, I am not a god…. but I am power.

I am more power than you can imagine; more than your prince, your king. More than even that pale queen sitting on her crystal thrown in the sky. I can lend you this power to do with as you wish, you just need take it. Let me know what needs to be changed, what needs to be fixed and it will be.

Yes, I see , it's your prince. He loves her, so you say, but are you so sure?

It's true, the things they say about the orb in the sky. The white witch is not a myth and she is a vile creature, she has surely bewitched your prince. She has the power and the cunning. But you need not worry, because she does not have my power. I can set this right, I can get you your prince back.

You just have to let me, dear.

Oh, of course, there's _her. _Tell me about her. Beautiful, of course. A Goddess, to be sure. You desire her, that is understandable. Of course you're afraid, love does many funny things to us; even make us doubt our worth.

But she can be yours, and only yours, she just must be freed of the white witch; she's under her spells just like your prince. We can save them though, you just have to let me in. Let me give you power…. let me help you.

All I want to do is help. We can free your prince of his enchantment, we can rescue the woman you love, ensure your people are happy and healthy and never know the horrible tyranny of the white witch.

What do I want?

My love, you hurt me so. I only want what's best for you, I care for you. I want you to be happy and to live a full life. I want you to be the leader I know you can be. Your friends are here and they need their commander. They are good men, but they are lost without you; they are just waiting for you to come and lead them to victory.

What do you say then? Won't you come and be with us? Won't you say yes to your desires and your hopes? You will have your friends, your land and your love.

Please, come to me.

I know it's dark here, but I do so like the dark. I think you will grow to like it too. Just another step, one little jump… then you're floating into nothing and you are mine like I said you would be.

What you were is no more, we shall christen you anew, Lord Kunzite. It was futile to resist me because I am darkness, I am chaos. I am everywhere, and now I am part of you.


	2. Zoisite

Who dares to violate my inner sanctum? This is a sacred place, do you know what you have stumbled across? Explain yourself, who are you?

A warrior, you say? A guardian of virtue?

Who is that you fight for? Your people, your king, and prince… your lover.

Admirable.

Very admirable, but I sense doubt. You have questions, don't you? So many questions that you cannot answer. I think it is a lucky thing that you found me, because I have the answers that you seek.

Wisdom does come at a price, but I believe you know that. It takes courage to seek justice, sometimes at the cost of prudence and temperance.

Of course that is a small cost to obtain excellence. You are such a bright, shining star-you deserve no less. Quick witted, intelligent. Your potential is boundless, you only need the tools to achieve the greatness that should be yours. Then you may protect those around and solve the mysteries that have plagued you.

It is indeed a lucky thing that you have found me. Come closer into the folds, I know it's dark but you can handle a little darkness, can't you? I can sense there is a little in you now.

A bit of vanity? That's alright, you must be sure of yourself if you are to do great things. Perhaps a smidgen of jealousy, too? They don't appreciate as they should, they don't listen as they must. So many grand ideas swept aside, but it doesn't matter now. You have me, and I can show you the way.

I think it is fate that has brought us together, we can help each other in so many ways. There's so much we can achieve together-just you and I.

I do ask for something in return, for nothing is free.

Oh, no. No, I do not ask for anything that you cannot give; I know you are pledged to your prince. It's just… it's silly, but I only ask that you stay with me a while? You see, it is so lonely here… in this cold, dark corner of the world. I think you understand that? What it's like to feel alone, like an outcast? Never really accepted, be it for brains or looks.

It seems so long since anyone has stayed with me, and we can discuss so many things. I have much to tell you, and to show you.

So won't you say that you will stay? It will be just a short while.

You will? Oh, that makes me so happy.

Please, please come closer. I'm sure your eyes are already adjusting to the darkness, aren't they? You can see better now, you can feel the energy of knowledge flowing through you.

It is freeing, is it not? The darkness gives a sense of boldness, a sense that you can do _anything._

If I might? May I give you a new name? Something fitting this new knowledge and greatness you wield? Something they will remember and respect as they should.

The darkness shall be your salvation and unlock your true power. Never again will you need feel inadequate, for you shall show them all.

Please, come closer, Lord Zoisite.

My name? Oh dear, I thought you knew? My love, I am Chaos, and now we are one.


End file.
